


nothing but you

by jaesglasses



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, M/M, and woojin loves jihoon sm, did i tell you i also love 2park sm, everyone and their mothers know this, i also love woojin sm, i love jihoon sm, idk why i'm like this loooooool, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesglasses/pseuds/jaesglasses
Summary: Jihoon is a fucking masterpiece, and Woojin feels this with every piece of his being.





	nothing but you

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this under 10 minutes lol i was inspired

 

 _ **Jihoon is a fucking masterpiece**_ , and Woojin feels this with every piece of his being.

 

He feels it everytime Jihoon comes home from school, breaths heavy and sighs constant, and still smiles that perfect smile of his and tells Woojin that everything is okay ( _that it's okay_ )

 

He feels it everytime he fucks up his countless attempts of cooking and just ends up serving tasteless food to Jihoon, and the other still thanks him for his efforts ( _without complaints_ )

 

He feels it everytime he spends too much time playing games, and Jihoon still makes time to help him with school ( _not scolding him_ )

 

He feels it everytime he gets irrational when he's anxious over dance competitions, and Jihoon still stays up with him all night ( _calming him_ )

 

He feels it everytime he's late to their dates and Jihoon still holds his hand ( _tightly_ )

 

Woojin feels it everytime he forgets to say I love you to Jihoon, and the other just kisses him and says I love you too ( _not doubting his feelings_ )

 

**_Woojin fucking feels it._ **

 

That's why, everytime Jihoon comes home from school, Woojin hugs him and tells Jihoon himself that everything's going to be okay ( _ **Woojin will make everything okay**_ )

 

That's why everytime Woojin has time to spare, he gives his best to cook a decent meal for Jihoon ( _ **Woojin wants him to be happy**_ )

 

That's why everytime Jihoon has homework, he goes the extra mile and helps him too ( _ **Woojin will do everything for him**_ )

 

That's why everytime Jihoon is stressed, Woojin absorbs everything he can to calm the other ( ** _Woojin won't let Jihoon lose himself_** )

 

That's why everytime Jihoon holds his hand tight, he doesn't let go ( _ **Woojin will never let go**_ )

 

That's why everytime Jihoon's with him, Woojin allows himself to loosen up and tells Jihoon he loves him to the core of his existence ( ** _Woojin does_** )

 

Woojin knows he's a mess sometimes, but he is always willing to make up for everything.

 

_Why wouldn't he be?_

 

Afterall ** _, Jihoon is a fucking masterpiece._**

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while listening to p!nk's beautiful trauma. 2park suits the song, for some reason idk


End file.
